A time spent together
by tenshi hoshiko
Summary: A time when both confessions and emotions are spent together, a time when two people shared there faiths as one. Shumi and Soujiro! Not for others Soujiro’s fan other than Shumi! 1 shot story!


**Tenshi: **Hey everyone! Well this story is edit, so if you guys already read it, feel free to read it again with the new correction...

**A time spent together**

As Soujiro sat up to see the gleaming morning he wondered whether Shumi had gotten up yet. Listening to the shallow bird cries, he raised his hand and brushed his brown hair with his long, slender fingers. He stood up and went to check on Shumi.

Shumi was busy cooking when she noticed Soujiro through the opening of the kitchen door and happily greeted him with a charming voice, "Ohayou Soujiro!"

Soujiro smiled at her and replied back. "Ohayou Shumi, do you need any help?"

Shumi shook her head no, but Soujiro walked toward her nonetheless and put one of his arms around her shoulder to hold her right hand and the other to help her slice the vegetable.

"I hope you don't mind Shumi," Shumi giggled admiring Soujiro's good looks as she told him.

"Nope, you're really good at it; not as nearly as good as I am though," she teased him making Soujiro a little nervous, a blush crossing his handsome features.

After the cooking was finished, Soujiro helped Shumi set the table. Soujiro got two plates and chopsticks as Shumi got the rice and the breakfast she had cooked. Soujiro sat down after Shumi told him to and began to eat.

Shumi watched him carefully as he picked up his chopsticks and started to eat. When Soujiro raised his head to look at her, Shumi bowed her head, and so, Soujiro studied her.

'She looks so graceful, even when she eats. I wonder how she keeps that up so well.' He gently put his chopsticks down, observing Shumi, and pulled his hand beneath his chin. Shumi raised her head and their eyes met. She was shocked when Soujiro smiled at her. Quietly she asked him, not putting her chopstick down, "Uh… Soujiro… you done already…is my food not good?"

"No! It's great! I love it. I just finished but I'm waiting for you," Soujiro answered with a small grin. Shumi smiled and quickly finished eating. They both cleaned up and washed the dishes afterwards.

Shumi rested her body as she sat down next to Soujiro on the porch, looking up at the clear, blue sky.

"Soujiro, do you want to go out for a bit? It's sunny outside and this breeze is perfect for a walk," She smiled, looking at him.

"Sure if you want to," Soujiro replied.

"Wait until I change," She told him and left to go to her room. As she searched through her closet she found a pink kimono and dressed into it, leaving the purple one folded neatly on her bed.

While Shumi changed, Soujiro just watched the shoji to her room when it suddenly opened, revealing Shumi in a pink kimono with sakura designs. In those moments when he looked at her, he knew she was the most beautiful girl who he had ever laid eyes on. She was also the only one who had ever touched his heart from both inside and outside. Her red hair gleamed as the sun hit it and her deep, violet eyes glittered in the lightness of the sun.

Shumi letout a sigh she told Soujiro, "I'm ready." She ran to Soujiro's side like a little girl and laughed as they walked out into the dirt road.

Seeing her beauty he wanted to hold Shumi in his arms and let her feel his happiness that had been made through their times spent together. Thinking of her, Soujiro entwined his fingers through Shumi's and smiled, leaving a stunned Shumi staring at him.

"Soujiro…" she stopped, looking at him. Shumi walked toward the tree holding Soujiro's hand along as she spoke. "There's something… you've been acting weird since we ate. Please tell me…" She looked away.

"There's nothing. I've just… been… thinking recently." Soujiro told her.

"About what?" She asked looking back to him. 'Should I tell her? I don't know, Shumi might reject me and I… don't want to be alone again.' Soujiro thought, missing her last question.

"Soujiro?"

"Yes?"

"I asked you about what?"

"I was or I've been thinking about you… I don't know if you'll just leave and forget about me." Soujiro hesitated as he explained truthfully what had occupied his thoughts.

Shumi let go of his hand as she sat against the tree looking up at him. She smiled, sending all emotions toward him. Soujiro sat next to her and without noticing, he felt a soft presence touching him. Shumi tilted her head so it lay on top of Soujiro's shoulder, closing her eyes as she spoke to him. "It feels so much better Soujiro… Hearing what you've been concerned about, I feel much better now, knowing what was kept in your heart."

He smiled looking at the sky while answering her. "It also feels good Shumi, knowing there's only one person that can read my emotions." She giggled as she opened her eyes again.

"Really? The first time I saw you, I knew you didn't show any emotions, because you lacked it, but after what we've been living through, I can feel all your emotions, all your sorrows," she explained. "I want to conquer it so you can show me the emotion you've been keeping deep down in your heart. I don't want you to live in despair but in happiness… with me."

Soujiro turned to look at her and what she had just said. "Really, I thought you didn't, I thought your love was already given away to someone else that was important to you. I was so worried because I love you so much…" Soujiro admitted to her bashfully.

"No Soujiro, you were the first to captivate my heart; you were the first that I wanted to stay with me forever."

Soujiro held her inside his shoulders as her hands rested on his knees, both staring off into the beautiful sky above them, resting their faiths in each other's hand…

Tenshi: Hey na lee! Thanx for correcting this fanfic and no Shumi isn't a character in the meiji arcs, she's a friend of mine and her real name is actually Katrina. I put her in here mainly because she really like Soujiro so I made this up.


End file.
